


Dark Match

by Maxbass



Series: Dead or Alive [3]
Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Collars, Dom/sub, Fangirls, Female Characters, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Small Towns, Vaginal Sex, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxbass/pseuds/Maxbass
Summary: It is that time again and after her win over Marie Rose in her last match, she is looking forward to her next opponent when her curiousity gets peaked when she sees the biggest studio on the lot and decides to go inside.Sequel to The Student and the Maid story.Characters:Marcella Highthorn (original) © MaxbassChristie & Tina Armstrong © Tomonobu Itagaki and Katsunori Ehara
Series: Dead or Alive [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123646
Comments: 37
Kudos: 1





	Dark Match

The herm goddess stands outside again but the weather seems to have grown bad while she faced Maria who she leaves sleeping with lipstick marks all over the girl’s face. She grins when she thinks of that when she faces the biggest studio building she has seen so far which sparks her interest. “I guess my next choice is inside that huge building” Marcella grins since she enjoyed this tournament so far and is curious what the setting will be and who she will face inside it.

“Wow, this is an elaborate setting” the vampiress thinks while she looks around at the dark city scene around her, completely with buildings and some alleys. Suddenly she sees a woman standing there with a smile on her face while the herm’s heterochromatic eyes take in the looks of the woman who is almost as tall as she is and has gray eyes, white hair and a pale skin which shown quite clearly through her revealing outfit which is a white catsuit with a slightly open zipper, which barely hides her nipples, and she wear black boots as well.

“You must be Marcella, word has been going around about how you do this tournament since no one told you what this is all about but I like your style” the unknown woman tells the fey while those cold eyes look at her “I am Christie and I have a little fun idea since fighting you seem to be pointless, interested?” Christie asks and Marcella grins with a nod which gets at least a chuckle from the woman “glad to hear that, it is a mix of hide and seek and catch me if you can where you have to find and catch me. If you win, you can do to me as you wish but if I win then you’ll become my pet”

“So either way I win” Marcella grins and a small smile appears on Christie’s dark lips at that remark. The woman tells the herm that she will have ten minutes along this stage and then the vampiress will have to find her, once found it will be then time to catch her by holding her wrist tight. The goddess listens and nods “sounds like fun, Mistress Christie” she grins teasingly before closing her eyes after she had set her phone to a ten minute countdown and just waits.

When her phone goes off the herm opens her eyes and wonders for a second if she should use her powers but there were no rules. She closes her eyes and scans the studio using her telepathy when she finds her target and quickly teleports to the woman’s location. Christie’s training helps her hear someone appear behind her and jumps away quickly “how did you find me so quickly? What are you?” she asks while she jumps away and runs of.

“I am more than I appear to be” Marcella giggles as she chases at the white-haired woman at top speed which gets her in front of the woman and then grabs the wrist using a small portion of her strength while Christie tries to wriggle free but could feel that her opponent is far stronger than she looks like. “I give up, you win” the woman says as she stops struggling free and falls to her knees “you can do with me as you please, Mistress Marcella” she says submissively.

“I did not do this to get a pet” the goddess smiles while bending over and kisses the woman fully on the lip with plenty of passion behind it which surprises the assassin before she kisses back, their tongues meeting for the first time and Christie starts to enjoy the warmth behind this kiss slowly starts to make her feel warm for the first time when she wraps her arms around the herm’s neck.

Her body starts to feel hot when she feels two hands on her rear and this time she allows it as her heart starts to beat faster in her chest and she could feel Marcy’s heart beat fast as well through their pressed breasts against one another. “Mmmm I am a trained killer, why am I feeling this hot and why is my heart beating so fast” the white-haired woman thinks as she could feel her womanhood get wetter and her love button throbs in her tight outfit.

“Mmmm my pants feel tight down there” Marcella purrs before she whispers “and you can be in control of this if you want it as if I am your pet….when it is just you and me” Christie blushes and giggles while she grabs a collar from between her breasts which Marcella allows the woman to put it around her neck. 

“First time someone volunteered for that, my little pet” Christie grins while her hand rubs over the thick bulge of the herm as she unzips those pants and pulls it down to expose that big shaft to the air. The musk coming from it made her lips water but she finds herself able to control her lust for now. “Mmm not so little I see” she purrs as she takes off her catsuit to expose her flesh to the herm who removes the rest of her clothes in response before Christie puts a leash on that collar.

“Now lick my pussy, slave” Christie growls when she spreads her legs to show her wet cunt to her play pet who goes to her knees and laps eagerly at her pussy. She cannot believe how deep that tongue goes inside her womanhood who drinks eagerly from her cunt. “Mmm such a good pet mmm! You do seem to love licking my pussy!” the assassin moans while she grinds her sobbing cunt against the herm’s face. The woman moans for a few minutes until she squirts all over the goddess’ face as she cums hard.

“Mmmm Mistress Christie’s juices taste so good” the goddess says with a smile on her face before she licks her lips. This sends a shiver down the woman’s spine to see that delightful expression on the herm’s face while that hard girlcock looks up at her and bites her lip. Then she pulls on the leash and takes Marcella to one of the alleys as she bend over against the wall and raises her ass up in the air. “Fuck my ass first, slut!” Christie orders and the redhead smiles as she gets behind the assassin.

“Your wish is my command, Mistress” Marcella purrs before she bends over and starts to lick that whole eagerly. “Mmm need to lube it up first, Mistress” the redhead purrs while her tongue licks all over the rim as it leaves a nice trail of saliva over it which makes Christie moan and purr until a gasp follows when that big girlcock got jammed into her rear. The woman whimpers at first with such a huge dick shoved up her ass it stretches that tiny hole further than any pole has ever done though once she got used to it, the pleasure comes crashing in ad she loves it.

“Such a good pet aaah! You’re pleasing your Mistress so well mmm fuck what a dick! Fuck me hard and deep! Cum in and on my ass, slut!” The white-haired female moans and orders which makes the herm move her hips faster as the two of them lose themselves in the pleasure and minutes pass before they both cum hard. Marcella shoot her cock milk deep into that hot ass before pulling out and the last few robes of seed get shot all over that hot ass and over Christie’s back.

“Mmm such a good pet, you please your Mistress” the dominant woman says when she turns around and lays a leg on the shoulder with her back against the wall “I think you know where I want it next, pet!” The vampiress grins and nods while she rubs her shaft against that moist slit before she pushes it inside “as you command, Mistress” she grins before she pushes the head inside before the rest slides in all the way which makes Christie’s belly bulge.

The herm goddess starts to move her hips which makes her bubble butt jiggle making the kanji tattooed on her butt dance as these two make passionate love for the next few hours before Christie pants and lies with her back against the wall while she cleans that pole. 

“Mmm that was great, wouldn’t mind a few more times of this but first…” she says and then removes the collar from Marcella’s neck before she kisses the herm deeply. When she breaks the kiss she smiles brightly for the first time in years when Marcella whispers she looks beautiful when she smiles it made the assassin blush before the redhead slips her a card with her number on it. “I’ll be sure to call you but for now I need to rest and you have your next opponent to chose, take care my love” Christie whispers before she falls asleep a second later.

“Damn, it seems the weather has only gotten worse” the goddess thinks but keeps herself in check not change it since she prefers to control the weather when needed. She marks the studio which she has come out of before she walks to a much smaller one and gets inside. A smile crosses her lips when she sees the stage build here as there are chairs around a ring where a blond woman standing there has fair skin, sapphire blue eyes and a large bust and butt but also has muscle from training. She wears a black leather bikini with metallic silver vest, tassels and boots which makes her look like a professional wrestler which makes me even more giddy.

“Oh you’re Tina Armstrong” the goddess says when she recognizes the woman since the herm is a huge wrestling fan “this is going to be a pleasure, Miss Armstrong” The blond looks at her opponent with a smile when it seems that she is also dealing with a fan of hers. Tina extends her hand which Marcella gladly shakes “I am Marcella Highthorn by the way” the vampiress introduces herself. The blonde woman grins as she pulls Marcella closer to her causing their breasts to press against one another “I am going to enjoy this match” she tells the redhead.

Marcy smiles when they are so close but cannot help herself and plants her lips on Tina’s before an announcer makes his way into the ring who clears his throat when the two do not stop kissing. Tina breaks it and blushes a little since she did not expect this and that she enjoyed it but she steps back but not before Marcella whispers “I am so happy to meet you, I have had a crush on you ever since your debut” which made the woman’s heart beat faster when she looks her opponent over and then remembers there being a redhead at her first match ever and several times on other shows thereafter.

The blonde wrestler smiles and turns around when the ring announcer starts to announce the match telling the empty arena that it is a one on one match and it can only can only be won by pin or submission. Then he introduces the two ladies who do all sorts of grand standing and then they get called by the referee who explains the rules to them. They nod and shake and hands and Marcella winks to Tina who grins as they strike a pose when the referee starts the match by having the bell rung on the outside.

“Greetings everyone I am Jill Ross alongside my broad cast partner Jackie “The Queen” Lawler we bring you this match live to you form this studio to those that have made their pay per view buys” The woman with the Oklahoman accent says while she talks in a camera which is not turned on while The Queen sounds all excited in a high pitched voice when she talks about how hot and sexy these two wrestlers are.

They walk in circles inside the ring before locking up and they both smile to one another, the two of them seem rather happy to fight one another though it is the first time they met face to face and lips to lips, there is a mutual respect between them as they move and Marcella uses an Irish whip to throw Tina in the ropes who rebounds back with a lariat. This does not affect the herm and only her breasts bounce as a result of it. “Nice breasts” Tina grins and the compliment gets returned when Marcella grabs her in a bear hug though it feels more like a normal hug but Tina fights out of it by using an ear clap which makes Marcella loosen her grip on the beautiful woman.

The blond wrestler runs into the ropes and ducks underneath the clothesline from Marcy who follows it up by dropping down in front of Tina to make her trip but Tina agilely steps over the herm who gets up and tries the same again but it fails again. Then Tina bends over while running to tackle her opponent who dodges it by leapfrogging over her. On the rebound they both have the same idea of doing a jumping crossbody but they collide in midair and come crashing down onto the mat. 

The referee starts to count to ten but both get up at nine, the fight continues as these two really got into it and into one another. They trade holds and moves where each one kick out of it and it seems to take at least thirty minutes before they lock up again but then Marcella pulls Tina against her into another bear hug. This time Tina thinks of pulling the same way to escape again but her heart beats so fast from both the match and being held like this, that she bends her head to Marcella’s face and kisses her softly on the lips.

Marcella lets Tina get back on her feet while they kiss deeply and passionately as their hands go around the other’s waist and they completely forget about the match while the women on commentary get excited over what they see happening in front of them. Slowly the herm guides Tina on her back and they kiss and grope not even registering the referee’s three-count on Tina while the announcer declares Marcella the winner.

“You are so beautiful, Tina” the goddess whispers tenderly as they undress one another slowly while their eyes are locked to one another. Their lips onto one another until they are completely naked and Tina’s hand starts to stroke that massive dick coming from between the herm’s legs which grows hard from the touch. Marcella smiles as she moves Tina towards the corner of the ring and puts her in the shattered dreams position by putting a leg on the ropes on each side the ring which spreads the woman’s legs wide.

The fey goes to her knees and starts to lick that wet gash. Her tongue goes deep inside and drinks deeply from Tina’s nectar. “Mmmm you taste so good, love” she purrs before her upper lip brushes against the woman’s clit and her tongue going in as far as possible. “Mmm fuck that feels so good aaah I am so hot and wet” Tina moans “good god I want that dick inside me please, darling” Marcella smiles and pulls her tongue out and gets up slowly “since you asked nicely” she whispers teasingly.

Tina bites her lower lips before a gasp follows when Marcella entered her womanhood with her big girlcock as a wave pleasure washed through her veins. The herm groans in delight as she goes in deeper into that tight pussy belonging to the woman she has had a crush on for years. “I am so happy I am this close with you, Miss Armstrong” she whispers shyly while she moves her hips. “Mmm you can call me Tina aaah especially when we’re like thiiiiis!” Tina moans while her lower lips wrap tightly on that pile driver as it enters her breeding organ which makes her moan and gasp at the same time.

“Mmm you’re so deep inside me aaah mmm! Aaaah this is the best dick I have ever had aaah on such a wonderful woman!” Tina moans passionately before blurting out “please get me pregnant aaah I want to have your baby!” The redhead looks up with a blush on her cheeks when she hears this request “it will be my pleasure, love” she responds as she activates her fertility and starts to furiously move her hips while she kisses her lover passionately and shortly thereafter she shoots her warm and fertile seed deep into the woman’s womb.

The herm’s hips shake a few more times as the last shots of her seed get released inside Tina before the herm pulls out with a huge smile on her face. “I think my crush is gone and I am now completely in love with you” Marcella confesses “I am going to ask you to marry me ones this tournament is over” Tina’s heart skips a few beats, this is the first time someone talked to her like this and as she replies “I have fallen in love with you to and I will wait for your proposal when the tournament finishes for you but for now I have a request”

The demoness nods and listen to her lover’s request who wants to have that huge pole in her ass in what is called a full nelson pose. She nods as Tina gets from the ropes and Marcella gets behind her shoving her dick into that sexy ass before her arms behind the knees from the bend over position and then she pulls Tina up while Marcella’s hands are behind the woman’s neck.

“Oh my sweetness aaah your so deep in my ass, my love!” the blond woman moans lewdly which makes the herm only move harder and deeper as they lose themselves to the pleasure of their lovemaking. Marcy pumps hard and deep, it feels like she is rearranging Tina’s organs but it feels so good and minutes later Tina feels her insides getting painted white with the herm’s semen who a minute later gently sets her back on the mat before the kiss for five minutes. 

Then they continue for a few hours, not noticing that Jill and Jackie were masturbating the entire time, before they rest in one another’s arms enjoying the company of the other. They kiss softly and tenderly while the mat is coated in their juices. They giggle a little when they break off the kiss and look into one another’s eyes. “It is time for you to continue the tournament though I am sure the other ladies have fallen for you as well and more will do so but you better keep your promise” Tina grins before she swats the tattooed butt of her lover “now be off with you and see you soon”

Marcella giggles and nods as she gets up to gather her clothes before she hands a business card with her name and number on it to Tina. “Do call me, my love” she whispers though she decides to go and take a shower first before she exits the building.

The sun is up high in the sky and the weather has improved quite a bit as the herm gets outside with a smile on her face while she looks around to see where to go to next after she marks Tina’s studio.

The End


End file.
